


The Bunny Hop

by Big_bunbun



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Radar and his pets, just something fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Radar loses a bunny at the 4077th.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Bunny Hop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/gifts).



Radar approached his rabbit cages, excited to dispose of what the cook assured him was ‘carrots.’ 

‘Hey guys, sorry I’m late…’ Radar blinked; the cage was empty!

Radar pulled his cap down searching frantically for his rabbit. He ran around camp until Pierce suggested he check with Potter, the other animal man...

Radar groaned with a huff and ran to Potter’s office. 

There sat Potter with Miffsy in his arms. Radar quickly scooped her up, holding her close.

Sherm clapped Radar on the shoulder. ‘Now, why don’t you put her away before she teaches the camp how to do the bunny hop!’


End file.
